The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline australis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lilly’.
The new Cordyline plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Cordyline australis ‘Choc Mint’, not patented. The new Cordyline plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors from within a population of plants of ‘Choc Mint’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in McGraths Hill, New South Wales, Australia during the spring of 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cordyline plant by micropropagated cuttings in Tumbi Umbi, New South Wales, Australia since January, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Cordyline plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.